Pokémon Gray
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: Pelo menos uma vez na vida, ele não foi um fardo.


Paste your document here...

**Nota: Meio-creepypasta, meio-mindfuck, meio-angst num geral.**

**Pokémon Gray**

Tá, essa é uma história sobre pokémon. Melhor – uma história sobre um fangame de pokémon que eu baixei. Ah, você deve estar achando que é uma rom hackeada agora, principalmente com esse título, e que no final os bichinhos fofinhos vão morrer, chorar sangue, e o game vai me amaldiçoar e eu vou te falar para ter cuidado com o desconhecido, não é?

Bem, você errou.

Como eu achei Pokémon Gray? Simples, na internet. Estava em um site especializado – agora fechado, não sei bem o motivo. Vi algumas screens – parecia ter CGs e uns pokémons novos. Pelo "preview", me era bastante bonito. Então eu o baixei e instalei.

O jogo era… Diferente. No início, por exemplo, não havia nenhuma explicação sobre o mundo, nem perguntava seu sexo. O jogo já começava com você na cama, dormindo, e ao seu lado sua mãe te acorda. Típico.

"Bom dia, Emmet." Aparentemente, eu era um personagem de Unova. Meu sprite era até mesmo igual ao dele. Mas a caixa de mensagem era diferente – no lado tinha o rosto da minha mãe, uma moça bonita de cabelos brancos e ondulados. Depois, apareceram duas opções, como em Visual Novels.

"Bom dia, mamãe" ou "…". Escolhi a primeira, e ela me perguntou se eu ia passar o dia fora ou em casa hoje. Disse que ia sair. Ela perguntou com quem. Eu escolhi a opção "sair com —-". Por algum motivo, o nome dessa pessoa não aparecia na tela. Muito estranho. Mas para ela estava tudo bem. Ela até comentou como ele era uma pessoa bacana e que a tinha dado doujins para ler. Eu não sabia se ria ou achava tudo bizarro. Mas depois ela mandou eu tomar meus remédios antes de sair.

Remédios. O que é estranho, já que eu não lembrava de nenhum item de saúde que servisse para o jogador em si. Mas é um fangame. O criador tem todo o direito de mudar e adicionar o que quiser. Ou a criadora, visto pela mãe do rapaz. Aliás, onde estava meu irmão gêmeo? Ele não aparecia. Será que…? Ou talvez ele nunca tenha existido no universo desse jogo. Bem, o resumo falava que era um lugar paralelo.

Eu desci as escadas de meu quarto, e a casa era de um tamanho mais ou menos igual ao que se tem nos jogos originais. Fui até a cozinha, e lá peguei os remédios. E saí.

A cidade era pequena, como todas em que se começa. Eu falei com todos os transeuntes, e nenhum era a tal pessoa misteriosa. Na verdade, todos me diziam para ir pra cama e descansar. Meu sprite não demonstrava fadiga, mas não dá pra acreditar muito nesses gráficos. Tanto faz. Apertei espaço, e o menu se abriu. Todavia, ele não era lateral e cheio de ícones, como o que vimos nos outros games. Este era apenas texto, e ficava na parte inferior da tela.

Além disso, tinha uma opção extra. Se chamava "checar". Resolvi deixar por último. Salvei o jogo, chequei meu trainer card, e vi que já tinha um pokémon; Era um Caterpie de nível 10. Seu sprite era normal, tudo era normal.

Eu fui na última opção, a que me restava. E a selecionei. Emmet virou-se para mim, me encarando por alguns segundos. Depois seu rosto inclinou-se para cima, como se estivesse me olhando nos olhos, e deu um sorriso falso. Não parecia o típico Emmet feliz que vemos em Black & White.

"Estou bem." Ele disse. Só isso. E o jogo voltou.

Então essa devia ser a hora de eu me aventurar na grama.

A rota era curta, e logo a atravessei. Depois eu não cheguei numa cidade pequena, na verdade era praticamente uma metrópole. Arranha-céus estavam em toda a parte, o chão era asfaltado, tudo. Mas a cidade era cinza e sem graça, sem luzes coloridas. Também não tinha nenhuma vegetação. Entrando em alguns dos prédios, descobri com os locais que o mundo deles estava num processo de urbanização crescente. Então eu descobri que os centros pokémon foram substituídos por hospitais. Aparentemente a fumaça e a agitação estava deixando as pessoas doentes, também.

De fato, havia uma pequena névoa. Devia ser fumaça. E eu não sabia quem era o meu amigo sem nome. Ninguém o conhecia, nem falava dele para mim. Ninguém.

Comprei o que julguei necessário da grande loja que lá tinha e gastei meu pouco dinheiro dos escassos treinadores corajosos o bastante para se aventurar naquele mundo a caminho da evolução, ou da destruição.

Mas parecia que Emmet também passava pelo mesmo processo.

Não havia nenhum ginásio na cidade, então eu fui para a próxima rota. Lá estava pior que na primeira. Podia-se ver que à medida que se avançava, as coisas ficavam mais sujas, mais modernas, a vegetação desaparecendo e os pokémons também. Se isso era na periferia do mapa, imaginei como era o centro. Deprimente.

Mais ou menos no meio do caminho, a tela começou a piscar e a tremer um pouco. Pensei que fosse um glitch, e segui adiante. Mais alguns passos, e logo as coisas ficaram… Confusas. Eu não sabia mais qual era o caminho certo. Por algum motivo, a visão ali era duplicada, e isso fazia com que eu me perdesse e me movesse muito lentamente.

"Seus olhos doem." Disse-me a caixa de texto. Ao mesmo tempo, em um retângulo, vi um par de orbes prateadas, que eu sabia que eram do meu personagem. Piscavam sem parar, com força, como que querendo livrar-se daquilo.

"Seu corpo dói. Está difícil respirar." E agora eu vejo as pernas trêmulas do treinador. Há um breve som de alguém tentando buscar o ar com força, e eu sabia quem o fazia. Então houve um som, de algo caindo no chão.

Emmet tinha desmaiado.

A tela ficou preta e voltou alguns instantes depois, mostrando o personagem deitado num leito de hospital. Deve ser isso que acontece quando não se toma direito os remédios.

"Você teve sorte. Tome cuidado por aí, viu? Sua saúde é algo muito importante!" A enfermeira me falou. Duas opções apareceram na tela.

"Deixar a conversa aí e seguir em frente."

"E você não acha que eu já não me cuido?"

Selecionei a segunda, o que fez que a moça ficasse um pouco mais brava, me perguntando o que eu tinha.

"Nada que te interesse."

"Nada que você possa curar."

De novo, a segunda opção. Eu também estava tão curiosa quanto a NPC. Ela agora recuperou a calma, perguntando com mais educação qual era, de fato, o mal em mim.

E só apareceu uma opção. Reticências.

"Bem, já que não vai me dizer, pode ir embora." E ela me deixou sozinho. E o jogo seguiu-se.

Ganhei de um treinador um Maractus mais tarde. Eu já tinha mais alguns outros pokémons além do Caterpie, mas com esse foi diferente. Toda vez que eu ia checar seus status, o seu nome aparecia riscado em vermelho. Debaixo, em letras trêmulas, estava escrito "Liligant". Emmet devia gostar desse pokémon, por certo. Me perguntei o que capturar um Liligant o faria, mas não consegui encontrar nenhum ao longo do jogo. Como não suportava ter que ver a rejeição do personagem, acabei soltando o Maractus.

Outra coisa curiosa era que o inventário era de apenas um compartimento, e este era limitado. Minha sorte era que certos itens podiam ser combinados para poupar espaço.

Mas o que mais me intrigava era o modo com que os NPCs me tratavam. Sempre me chamando de fraco, questionando o que eu pensava em fazer tentando derrotar a liga, me dizendo para eu me conformar com o que eu tinha e que era melhor eu desistir e voltar para casa.

De fato, a cada insígnia que eu obtinha, o quanto mais eu avançava, mais frequentes eram as crises e desmaios. E elas tinham CGs. Horas ele vomitava, outras não conseguia nem sem mexer direito, noutras quase perdia o ar.

Era angustiante. Mesmo nada disso se manifestando comigo no lado de fora da tela, era horrível. Não importava o quanto eu visse, não deixava de temer pelo bem estar do personagem. Dava pena.

Mas eu consegui. Consegui o que todos me diziam que era impossível. Eu derrotei a liga. Eu me tornei o mestre dali. Cansado e doente, mas poderoso.

E então Emmet desmaiou. Mas dessa vez ele não voltou para uma cama num quarto branco. Era a sua cama, de sua casa. A mesma que o jogo tinha se iniciado.

"Estou muito orgulhosa de você, meu filho." Ela segurava a mão de Emmet, que tinha os olhos lacrimejados.

"Você conseguiu fazer algo bom. Deixou a sua mãe feliz." Narrou-me o próprio jogo. Então o final era bom? Apesar das dificuldades, sempre é possível superá-las? Isso me aliviava. Era quase como tirar um grande peso da minha alma.

Então ele ficou sozinho. Sentou-se na cama, e pegou as pokébolas que estavam na mesa de cabeceira ao lado, soltando delas cada um dos pokémons da equipe que eu montara para ajudá-lo a realizar seu sonho.

"Muito obrigado." Ele falou. Cada um dos pokémons movimentou-se alegremente e ficaram ao seu redor ali na cama. Apesar dessa cena ser em sprites, dava para notar pela música a intenção da pessoa que criou o game queria passar – contentamento.

Depois disso, os pokémons retornaram ao descanso. Emmet se levantou.

"Eu já fiz o que precisava."

A tela ficou preta.

Quando ela voltou, não havia nenhuma música tocando, nem mesmo um efeito sonoro. Só uma CG.

Emmet estava no meio da tela, seu corpo pálido no meio do ar, sustentado por uma corda firmemente amarrada ao seu pescoço. Sua cabeça tombava para o lado, e seu chapéu branco estava caído no chão, em cima da cadeira que – eu sabia – ele mesmo tinha empurrado com um dos pés. Os olhos estavam fechados, e as trilhas de suas últimas lágrimas demarcavam-lhe a face. Parecia sorrir. Ao menos, pensei, devia estar em paz.

Fim. O jogo acabou.

E eu voltei para a tela inicial.

Fechei o jogo, perplexa. Por que aquilo tinha acontecido? Ele não tinha conseguido? O que eu fiz de errado? Há algum final alternativo?

Eu pesquisei os sintomas que o personagem demonstrara pelo jogo, na esperança de ser algo fictício. Mas não era. Então eu finalmente entendi tudo.

Emmet tinha Miastenia Grave.

**X**

**Miastenia Grave é uma doença auto-imune e neuromuscular que afeta os músculos voluntários.**

Numa linguagem mais simples, ela não tem cura e acaba afetando os músculos que você mesmo/a controla, como dos olhos, da garganta, até mesmo da respiração.

O tratamento é feito por uma coquetel de remédios que também tem efeitos colaterais bem tensos, como acabar com seu fígado, rins, etc.

Muitas vezes ela não é fatal, mas acaba sendo um grande fardo para quem a tem.

Eu não vou fazer medicina e nem enfermagem, mas essas informações são vitais para o entendimento dessa "creepypasta" -Q

**Pobre Ingo, meu subconsciente o excluiu do sonho-fic ;-; *Hugs* It's okay, ainda farei algo com você! E algo feliz, de preferência _ **

**Espero que tenha gostado!**


End file.
